Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: <html><head></head>APA YANG TERJADI jika Eren dan Mikasa -bersama seluruh anggota Jiyuu no Tsubasa berhasil menerobos ke Dinding Maria dan menyusup ke Distrik Shingashina? Apa yang terjadi jika saja mereka berhasil mengungkap rahasia para Titan yang telah lama bersemayam di ruang bawah tanah rumah Eren? Akankah rahasia para raksasa berdarah panas tersebut akan terungkap?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T **

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics is not problem**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan<span>**

進撃の巨人

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_APA YANG TERJADI._

JIKA Eren dan Mikasa –bersama seluruh anggota _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_, berhasil melalui dan mengenyahkan seluruh raksasa yang ada dan mencapai Dinding Maria ke Distrik Shingashina, dan menemukan kembali kediaman mereka yang dulu –tempat yang sama ketika Eren dan Mikasa menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri saat ibu mereka dilahap oleh seorang Titan, saat ketika pertama kali Titan Kolosal menghancurkan dinding dan meruntuhkan ilusi kedamaian sesaat yang sempat diyakini umat manusia selama seabad?

_APA YANG TERJADI._

JIKA umat manusia akhirnya mengetahui misteri dibalik munculnya raksasa-raksasa yang menjadi teror diatas teror? Pemangsa yang ganas dan rakus, haus darah dan tanpa belas kasihan? Segudang kelebihan yang semata-mata ditunjukkan hanya untuk satu tujuan: memusnahkan umat manusia.

_Pembongkaran misteri terbesar di dunia telah dimulai._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger<strong>_

**PLUME I**

**The Big Four**

* * *

><p>LANGIT MALAM SELALU INDAH DIPANDANG.<p>

SETIDAKNYA ITU yang ada dalam benak Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu berbaring beralaskan rerumputan tebal di lereng bukit landai di sebelah perkemahan akbar mereka –_Jiyuu no Tsubasa_, yang kembali menjadi fondasi harapan umat manusia untuk memberantas para Titan dan melakukan berbagai ekspedisi luar dinding usai kudeta rumit yang hampir menyebabkan Komandan Erwin tewas dan pasukan terancam dibubarkan dan digantikan Kepolisian Militer: sinonim untuk 'pejabat haus kepalsuan'.

Mata obsidiannya segelap malam –tak henti memindai langit bertahtakan ribuan bintang gemerlapan bagai manik-manik yang ditaburkan asal-asalan diatas kertas hitam. Kendati demikian, itu samasekali _tidak_ membuatnya tampak jelek. Mikasa selalu ingat bagaimana Armin datang tergopoh-gopoh ke rumahnya sambil menunjukkan buku-buku setebal bantal yang berisi informasi tentang dunia di luar dinding. Sejak saat itu saudara angkatnya, Eren, bercita-cita untuk hidup bebas di luar dinding yang melindungi mereka dari para Titan. Tentu saja, pada masa itu usaha untuk meraih cita-cita Eren sama sulitnya dengan berusaha menguras air danau.

Hei, itu tidak begitu buruk, kan? Meskipun mungkin butuh bertahun-tahun –seumur hidup kalau kau mujur, air danau akan kering. Mikasa berani berpendapat begitu dalam hatinya karena mereka tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

"Kau disini," tegur sebuah suara yang takkan pernah gadis itu tepis dari memori seumur hidupnya. Sosok remaja berambut cokelat gelap dengan iris mata hijau seperti batu zamrud dengan jubah hijau berlambang sayap biru-putih menyilang kebanggaannya duduk di sebelahnya, turut memandang langit malam bertabur bintang.

Mikasa berusaha tidak terlihat emosional. Dia lebih dari tahu bahwa Eren _tidak_ mau diperlakukan seperti adik, barangkali karena egonya sebagai laki-laki yang mestinya melindungi perempuan, walau Eren tidak bisa tidak mengakui bahwa dalam bentuk manusia, kemampuan bertarung Mikasa tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya, bahkan si jangkung Bertholdt atau si kekar Reiner-pun.

"Aku ... baru berbicara dengan Komandan Erwin tadi," desis Eren, "Armin juga. Kapten Rivaille tidak ikut karena dia masih memindai lokasi Dinding Maria yang mengarah langsung ke Distrik Shingashina. Beberapa pasukan berkuda sudah menyebar dengan persenjataan lengkap dibantu beberapa Kepolisian Militer dengan senapan bulat besar. Kita akan berangkat menuju Shingashina menjelang tengah malam, Mikasa, ketika ..."

"Ketika para Titan sedang lemah-lemahnya," lanjut Mikasa mengerti. Eren mengangguk. Kepolisian Militer menyerah untuk menyudutkan Pasukan Pengintai dan beberapa dari mereka memilih bertugas sebagai kekuatan pendukung. Pedang dan pistol. Membutakan mata, lalu menebas leher. Kombinasi yang pas untuk menghancurkan bahkan Titan kelas 15 meter.

"Kau ingat saat kita masih kecil?" Desis Mikasa lirih. "Waktu itu kita masih 10 tahun ... dua tahun yang lalu."

Eren mengangguk. Mereka kini telah berusia 17 tahun sekarang, dan masing-masing sudah tumbuh tinggi (jangan bilang-bilang ini pada Kapten Rivaille). Bahkan rambut Mikasa sudah dipotong dua kali. Dia tidak membiarkan rambut hitam indahnya itu tumbuh melebihi bahu –hanya karena Eren pernah berkomentar kalau rambut yang terlalu panjang bisa mengganggunya saat memakai Manuver 3 Dimensional. Itupun hanya ucapan setengah hati, barangkali juga ucapan proteksi balasan atas rivalnya Jean Kirschtein yang menyukai Mikasa karena rambut hitamnya yang menurutnya indah.

Eren sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Mikasa sekarang, kira-kira 177 cm. Mikasa lima senti lebih pendek darinya sekarang, membuatnya harus mendongak sedikit saat ingin menatap langsung ke mata ermeland Eren, tapi bagi gadis oriental itu, faktor tinggi samasekali bukan masalah.

Angin berembus kencang, mengibarkan syal merah Mikasa dan jubah hijau Eren. Udara mendingin.

"Aduh," gerutu Eren. "Aku tidak pakai seragam kita," keluhnya sambil merapatkan lengan. Jubah setipis itu tidak cukup untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk.

Mikasa menanggapinya dengan bergeser mendekati pemuda itu hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya melingkari lehernya dan leher Eren dan mengikatnya lagi. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

Eren mengangguk canggung. "I-iya. T-terimakasih."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menguap. "Ada baiknya tidur sebentar sebelum mulai ekspedisi ke rumah," katanya sambil bersandar manja ke bahu Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, tapi matanya lama-lama mulai seberat beton. Mereka berdua mengatupkan netra, terlelap dalam buaian angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi dan disaksikan ribuan bintang yang membisu di angkasa. Sekelebat meteor tampak di mata Mikasa sebelum dia terlelap sepenuhnya, menuju alam mimpi.

Siapa sangka, tidur yang singkat bisa menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lama di alam bawah sadar.

* * *

><p>Mikasa bermimpi dirinya berada di sebuah griya dengan ruang kosong berbentuk persegi yang luas. Lantainya berupa marmer putih dan dindingnya hanya dibatasi pilar-pilar gemuk yang cukup banyak jumlahnya. Langit-langitnya berupa gading berukir dengan beberapa tempat lampu yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna kaca. Empat singgasana terlihat di seberang ruangan, masing-masing tersusun atas emas dan perak. Keempat singgasana itu nyaris tidak tampak seperti kursi kebesaran karena ukurannya begitu besar –tingginya saja sampai delapan meter. Di depan empat singgasana, mengucurlah air mancur setinggi enam meter, bertingkat empat dengan empat aliran air utama yang sepertinya menunjukkan arah Utara, Selatan, Timur, dan Barat. Air mancur itu sendiri agak kontras dengan bagian bangunan yang lain karena hanya terbuat dari beton padat biasa.<p>

Mikasa berpaling ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan gaun menjuntai panjang hingga menyapu lantai, berbahan satin putih bersih dan berambut pirang terang. Di kepalanya bertenggerlah sebuah mahkota ratu dengan renda, memancarkan pendar emas mewah penuh kekuatan ke segala arah. Wajahnya terlihat menawan dan putih bersih, mata hitam jernih dengan bibir tipis dan rona wajah sempurna. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Mikasa berdiri, tapi pandangan matanya mengindikasikan bahwa wanita itu tidak sedang menatap Mikasa.

Si gadis oriental baru menyadari ada sosok lain yang berada dalam griya raksasa itu –duduk di tepi air mancur, tampaklah wanita lain bermahkota dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi di kepala, mendongak memandang langit-langit. Gaunnya berwarna cokelat muda hampir putih, dengan gaya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari gaun wanita pertama. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu tanpa semangat.

"Lenea," ucap wanita pertama. Mikasa terhenyak begitu menyadari suara wanita itu sangat merdu, lebih daripada suara burung penyanyi manapun yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya. Memancarkan kekuatan hipnotis yang begitu memikat, tapi Mikasa terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini cuma mimpi. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Lenea itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Shina sebentar lagi selesai. Rose sudah mulai. Sebentar lagi giliranku, dan kau-lah yang terluar, bukan? Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya wanita pertama bertubi-tubi tapi dengan nada yang lembut.

Lenea mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang terluar, yah? Ini mungkin pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi kuharap aku akan menikmatinya."

Wanita pertama mengernyitkan alis. "Kau kelihatan tidak senang."

"Memang aku tidak senang," gerutu Lenea sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "melindungi makhluk rendahan seperti manusia, Maria? Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, seolah seseorang baru menyetrumnya dengan tongkat listrik. Nama dan rupa itu ... rasanya tidak asing! Mikasa ingin berteriak, tapi sesuatu mencegahnya. Lagipula dia bisa merusak pembicaraan mereka berdua dan tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?

Wanita bernama Maria itu mengedikkan bahu dengan ekspresi muka tetap datar seperti air danau, tapi menurut Mikasa itu masih kalah kalau dibandingkan ekspresi super-datar-tanpa-rasa-bersalah khas Kapten Rivaille. Oh, Si Cebol Abnormal kedengarannya panggilan yang oke juga.

"Mereka berdoa pada kita," jelas Maria, berusaha tetap sabar. "Sudah sepatutnya kita membalas budi baik mereka yang senantiasa berdoa dan berikhtiar. Mereka tidak layak menerima perlakuan sekejam itu. Kita akan anugerahkan mereka segala yang ada di dalam perut Bumi, yang di angkasa, dan apapun yang ada di permukaannya. Biarlah mereka merasakan nikmat dari hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini."

"Oya?" Balas Lenea sinis. "Sebegitu pentingnya-kah hubungan timbal-balik kita berempat dengan manusia? Memangnya apa pengaruhnya buat kita?"

"Ck, kau ini," decih Maria datar, "kekuatan kita berasal dari doa-doa mereka. Jangan salahkan aku ... apabila suatu saat nanti eksistensimu melemah, Lenea."

Muka Lenea merah padam. "Kau menganggapku ..."

"Tidak," potong Maria cepat. "Tentu saja aku sekalipun tidak berhak menganggap remeh kalian bertiga, begitu pula kau, begitu pula Rose dan Shina. Kita sesungguhnya setara, tapi melalui perbuatan dan karunia yang kita buat itulah perbedaan akan ada ... dan bukan berarti itu bisa memecah belah kita berempat, melainkan sebaliknya."

"Kau banyak bicara, Maria," Lenea menanggapi. "Aku tidak setuju."

"Jadi kau mau membantu kami atau tidak?" Kesabaran Maria sepertinya mulai sampai pada batasnya. Ia meremas tangan.

"Ha-ha. Tentu saja, tidak."

Maria mengibaskan tangan. Seberkas sinar putih meluncur secepat kilat dan menghancurkan seperempat air mancur, meluberkan airnya ke lantai marmer. Sosok Lenea berdenyar menghilang, tapi muncul di tempat lain. Maria kembali menembak, tapi dia hanya menghancurkan beberapa keping lantai marmer lagi.

"Dewi yang satu ini temperamen sekali," cetus Lenea sambil terkikik. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak."

Lenea balas menyerang. Sinar abu-abunya meledak tepat di depan Maria, menjungkalkan wanita itu ke belakang sampai terjatuh. Lenea mendekat dengan santai dan menuding tepat ke mata Maria. "Dengan ini eksistensi-mu dulu lah yang akan berakhir."

Mikasa ingin berlari menghalangi –kemungkinan buruk apapun yang akan terjadi sedetik setelah ini, tapi kakinya serasa terpancang ke tanah. Ia mengerahkan segenap upaya, tapi sia-sia saja. Mikasa akhirnya berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suaranya menggema sepanjang griya luas itu, memantul ke segala penjuru, tapi kedua wanita itu tidak merespons. Mikasa berteriak sekali lagi tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ini hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendengarnya, sekeras apapun dia berteriak. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang janggal: apa ini kejadian riil di masa lalu?

"LENEA!"

Teriakan itu jauh lebih keras daripada teriakan Mikasa. Di belakangnya kini telah terlihat dua sosok yang tidak asing. Dua-duanya perempuan, dan masing-masing mengenakan mahkota dan gaun. Wanita pertama mengenakan semacam kerudung yang menutupi seluruh kepala kecuali wajahnya. Wanita kedua rambutnya dikonde dengan mahkota membentuk ujung-ujung runcing ke atas. Sekali lagi; sosok-sosok itu tampaknya tak asing. Mikasa merasa pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat ... entah dimana.

"_Apa-yang-kau-lakukan?_" Bentak wanita berkerudung penuh penekanan.

Lenea mendengus. "Ini dia. Dua jagoan kita."

"Aku serius," geram wanita berkerudung. Ia menuding Maria. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kukira seharusnya kau menjalankan tugas bersama kami bertiga, bukan malah membuat kericuhan sendiri di tempat suci," gerutunya.

"Aku tidak sudi membantu manusia, Rose!" Balas Lenea geram. "Kita baik-baik saja selama tidak membantu mereka! Kenapa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan? Merendahkan martabat sebagai dewi untuk melayani para kurcaci cebol itu?"

Wanita berkonde geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau telah dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan kekuatan, Lenea," ujarnya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi diantara kita berempat."

"Kalau begitu aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi," ancam Lenea enteng, "yah, mungkin aku lebih suka sendiri. Dadah!"

Wanita berkerudung itu mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke si konde.

"Shina!" Serunya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan–"

"Biarkan Lenea mengambil jalan yang menurutnya benar," potong perempuan yang dipanggil Shina itu. "Lambat laun dia akan menyadari siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah," ucapnya datar.

"Ha!" Ejek Lenea, "kalian pikir aku sampai disini saja?! Lihat saja nanti!"

Lenea mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membentuk huruf V. Udara berpusing di sekitarnya, lama kelamaan membentuk percikan bunga api dan retihan asap seolah-olah marmer di bawahnya terbuat dari api. Matanya menyala dengan aura panas yang mengerikan, dan gaunnya berkibar seiring angin yang makin kencang.

Mikasa tidak akan pernah melupakan mimpi yang satu ini.

Dari lantai marmer datar nan padat, menyembullah sosok tengkorak raksasa yang cukup untuk menelan sepuluh kuda sekaligus. Tengkorak itu begitu besarnya sampai-sampai lebih terlihat seperti bongkahan batu raksasa. Asap dan uap panas mendesing dari rongga-rongganya yang perlahan mulai terisi daging. Otot-otot pipi, dahi, rahang, hidung, dan mata tumbuh. Ketika uap mulai sirna, Mikasa bisa bisa melihat sosok mengerikan yang tidak asing.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

Lenea baru saja memunculkan kepala sang Titan Kolosal itu sendiri, yang kini membuka mata hijau berpupil hitamnya dan memindai daerah sekitarnya. Puluhan –mungkin ratusan, giginya terlihat tumbuh langsung dari gusi berupa jalinan otot.

"Aku punya kekuatan," desis Lenea ngeri. "Kalian tidak punya apa-apa. Akan kuhancurkan umat manusia sialan yang selama ini kalian lindungi itu dan kita akan lihat betapa perjuangan kalian adalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka!" Tekadnya.

Ketiga dewi beringsut mundur. Tercengang akan kekuatan Lenea, mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kami akan melawan," ucap Shina. "Camkan itu, kau takkan _pernah_ menang melawan manusia."

"Kita lihat saja," tantang Lenea. Ia mengibaskan tangan, dan kepala Titan Kolosal lenyap ke udara kosong, seolah menyublim begitu saja dan berubah menjadi asap dan percikan bara api. Sosok Lenea berdenyar dan menghilang untuk selamanya dari griya yang sudah berantakan itu.

.

Hening.

.

Maria mendesah. "Maaf. Aku seharusnya bisa menghentikannya."

"Tak apa," balas Shina. "Nah, sekarang ... kurasa kita harus memindahkan salah satu singgasana dari ruangan ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa?"<p>

.

.

Gadis itu terbangun dan mendapati Eren sudah menyiapkan sepasang kuda.

"Cepat. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Sekarang saatnya kita berangkat. Ke Shingashina. Pakai Manuver 3 Dimensi dan jubahmu."

Mikasa lantas bangkit dan menyiapkan semua keperluannya dalam tenda. Tidak memakan waktu lama, _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ merayap menjelajahi malam, terus bergerak maju menuju Distrik Shingashina.

"Darimana saja kau?" Sapa Sasha khawatir sembari mendekatkan kudanya ke kuda Mikasa. Sepotong roti yang baru dimakan separuh dipegang dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tali kekang kuda.

"Ttetap merapat satu sama lain dan jaga kecepatan dengan konstan. Tetap pada 40 km/jam dan rute lurus sementara Kepolisian Militer akan menjaga wilayah terluar," jelas Komandan Erwin. "Dan Sasha ... tolong habiskan makananmu."

"Siap, komandan!"

Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Ia berada di di leher formasi, bagian depan barisan ketiga ... tepat di belakang kuda Komandan Erwin. Eren berada paling depan sebagai petunjuk arah. Kapten Rivaille di sisi kanan Komandan Erwin dan Mayor Hange di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah kanan Mikasa, ada Sasha, dan sebelah kirinya, kuda Armin berderap. Jean, Connie, Historia, Ymir, dan yang lainnya tetap berada di belakang dan tengah formasi. Sedikitnya 35 anggota Pasukan Pengintai dan 10 Polisi Militer berderap bersama kuda berjumlah sama, menerabas kegelapan malam demi menguak informasi terpenting yang wajib diketahui umat manusia untuk memenangkan pertarungan seumur hidup melawan para Titan.

Dinginnya malam dan terbatasnya pengelihatan tidak menahan mereka.

"Shingashina, ya," desis Jean. Ia melirik Armin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tujuh tahun tidak kembali, Armin?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku ... merasa akan melihat hal-hal hebat," bisik Armin yang nyaris tidak terdengar diantara suara derap puluhan kuda. "Sensasi yang menakutkan sekaligus menenangkan ... aku tidak sabar melihat tanda Maria muncul lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, rumah Eren berada di dekat jantung Distrik Shingashina, kan? Itu artinya kita masih harus menyusup separuh lebih wilayah distrik yang terdekat dengan dinding utama. Humph, semoga saja kita tidak bertemu Titan abnormal lagi, apapun itu," gerutu Connie sambil mengusap kepala. "Bahkan kemampuan menikung dan manuver-ku yang tajam lama-lama bisa tumpul karena stres berhadapan dengan mereka!"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara," tukas Ymir. "Kalau ada Titan, biar aku saja yang bereskan."

"Sudah kalian berdua," Historia, seperti biasa, menengahi. "Tidak ada diantara kita semua yang lemah. Semua yang berkumpul disini adalah prajurit-prajurit tangguh."

"Ah," desis Ymir, "pujian Historia selalu bisa membuatku bertambah semangat!"

"Mulai lagi deh," cetus Jean malas. Perbincangan mereka berakhir ketika suara menggelegar terdengar dari barisan depan.

"Dinding Maria sudah terlihat!"

"Itu pasti Polisi Militer barisan depan," celetuk Connie. "Ayo!"

Eren meneguk ludah.

Akhirnya.

Setelah tujuh tahun lebih, dia tidak menyangka akan kembali ke tempat yang sudah terpatri permanen dalam ingatannya. Dinding itu masih sama ketika terakhir kali Eren lihat –bagian gerbangnya berlubang setinggi tujuh belas meter akibat dihantam langsung oleh Titan Armor tujuh tahun silam. Ingatannya kembali segar bagaimana ia mencengkeram pegangan kayu kapal pengungsi yang saat itu penuh, dengan luka-luka lecet dan linangan airmata saat dirinya dan Mikasa serta Armin masih berusia 10 tahun, berteriak seolah mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia akan menghabisi setiap Titan di muka bumi tanpa sisa.

Jujur saja, saat itu Eren hanya sekedar berteriak tanpa punya alasan yang mendukung cita-citanya. Tapi sekarang?

Mereka berderap melewati rumah-rumah yang hancur, rusak, dan kosong tanpa penghuni. Suasana sekilas terasa angker dan mengerikan, seolah bau anyir darah dan bangkai manusia masih bisa terdeteksi oleh indera penciuman. Walau dalam kegelapan, mereka tahu tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sana. Pepohonan seolah menyambut kembalinya para pahlawan abad ini dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan dan gesekan ranting. Debu-debu mengepul saat mereka mulai mendekati puing-puing gerbang Dinding Maria.

"Prajurit!" Pekik Komandan Erwin. "Kita akan melewati Dinding Maria dan memasuki Distrik Shingashina! Persiapkan mental dan tekad kalian! Tajamkan pengelihatan, pendengaran, dan penciuman! Mulai saat ini, aku tidak ingin ada satupun diantara kalian yang terluka apalagi mati! Kita telah sangat dekat dengan tujuan kita selama ini sebagai Pasukan Pengintai! Bersama, kita bersatu dan akan kita tunjukkan bahwa manusia akan membalas tiap poin kekalahan dan luka yang kita alami!" Serunya heroik diikuti teriakan sorak semangat seluruh manusia yang ada disana.

"Auranya berbeda ..." desis Armin, "aku bisa merasakan semangat mereka terpompa kembali."

"Yah," kata Jean singkat. "Dinding Maria akhirnya terlewati. Sekarang ... inilah ... Distrik Shingashina."

.

.

.

Yang pertama mereka kenali –walaupun hari masih gelap bukan main, adalah tanah yang tidak stabil. Hancur disana-sini seolah barusan dihujani meteor seberat berton-ton. Rumah-rumah di sisi kiri dan kanan hancur, ada yang total dan ada yang sebagian. Beberapa batu sebesar kereta kuda sempat menghalangi jalan mereka. Eren mengenali ini –bekas ancang-ancang Titan Armor ketika dia hendak menerobos Dinding Maria.

Tanpa sadar, Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kekang kuda.

Reiner … Bertholdt. Dimana mereka sekarang? Sedang apa mereka sekarang?

Eren ingat persis tragedi di Dinding Rose ketika keduanya terang-terangan mengaku padanya bahwa mereka adalah manusia-setengah Titan seperti Annie dan Eren sendiri. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Mikasa dengan beringasnya memotong lengan mereka berdua tanpa aba-aba. Kalau saja saudarinya itu sudah mengambil tindakan terlalu jauh –alias mungkin memotong kepala mereka, Eren takkan ambil pusing.

"Kubongkar identitas kalian yang sesungguhnya sebentar lagi," bisik Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Ia agak mempercepat laju kuda. Jalan-jalan ini masih diingatnya, walaupun gelap dan porak-poranda. Dari jalan utama Distrik Shingashina, mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke arah Barat. Tinggal kira-kira jalur lurus sejauh lima ratus meter kemudian berbelok ke Selatan, lurus sejauh tujuh ratus meter, dan rumahnya akan tampak.

"Cih, begitu mudahnya," gerutu Kapten Levi. "Kukira kita akan menjumpai sesuatu yang lebih menantang sedikit saja."

"Iya!" Seru Hange sambil mengepalkan tangan, "akan sangat mengasyikkan kalau kita bertemu spesies abnormal yang aktif di malam hari, kan?"

"Perkataan adalah doa, Hange. Levi," tegur Erwin. "Bagaimanapun juga, kita sudah nyaris mencapai titik puncak harapan kita. Yah, secara pribadi ... aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh faktor apapun di saat-saat seperti ini."

.

_BUUUMMMM_

.

.

"Tidak hanya aku yang mendengar itu, kan?" Selidik Jean begitu suara gemuruh itu reda.

"Kau pikir hanya kau seorang yang punya telinga?" Balas Connie, secara tidak langsung mengindikasikan dia juga mendengarnya.

"Eren, pelankan kecepatan," titah Erwin. Kuda-kuda mereka melaju setengah dari kecepatan sebelumnya. "Pasang telinga baik-baik."

Levi melirik garison terluar. "Hoi. Kalian yakin telah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik? Suara apa yang barusan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Polisi Militer terdepan. Levi mulai geram. "Kalian tuli ya?!"

.

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_

.

"Titan!" Teriak Hange. "Akhirnyaaaaa!"

Levi mencengkeram gagang pedangnya, lantas melirik Erwin. "Haruskah kubereskan sebelum dia mengacaukan formasi?"

Erwin menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Kita belum tahu pasti apa yang kita hadapi. Ukuran, apakah dia spesies yang umum atau bukan ..."

.

Cahaya bulan purnama membantu mereka menginterpretasikan bentuk keseluruhan dari sosok raksasa yang mendadak sudah berdiri menjulang kira-kira dua puluh meter dari kuda Eren –barisan terdepan. Sesuatu yang samasekali bukan hal yang bagus. Kecuali dari sudut pandang seorang Hange Zoe, mungkin.

Titan ini tingginya kira-kira delapan belas meter –anggap saja begitu karena dia tampak sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Titan Wanita Annie atau Titan Eren. Dia bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Titan Reiner. Secara keseluruhan bentuknya manusia sempurna –dengan dua kaki tegak berotot dan dua lengan sepanjang lengan proporsional manusia. Kepalanya sedikit membesar, tidak seperti Titan Kolosal atau Titan Armor. Tapi yang paling membuat mereka ngeri saat itu bukanlah ukurannya yang tiga meter melampaui batas maksimal ukuran Titan normal, melainkan karena ...

Alih-alih kulit, tubuh terluarnya hanya kumpulan otot dan tendon. Dia bahkan tidak berambut, dan yang paling aneh, sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi perisai. Bukan perisai pengerasan kulit ala tempurung seperti milik Titan Armor Reiner, yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah perisai tulang murni –asli dari tulang. Bayangkan saja seorang Titan yang kerangkanya ditaruh di luar sebagai eksoskeleton. Tengkoraknya melindungi kepala. Gigi-giginya tampak jelas, deretan bilah mematikan yang berwarna gading berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan. Sepasang mata bulat kecilnya memandang mereka dari tulang rongga mata. Tulang rusuk dan dadanya melindungi dada hingga diafragmanya, dan tulang belikat dan bahunya terpasang seperti zirah. Tulang lengan atas tersambung dengan sendi bersama tulang pengumpil dan tulang lengan bawah, dan punggung tangannya ditutupi perisai tulang tangan hingga ke jari-jari. Perutnya tidak terlindungi, sebagaimana manusia yang memang tidak punya tulang apa-apa di perut, tapi pinggangnya dilapisi lempengan.

Tulang pahanya melindungi paha bagian depan, bersambung dengan sendi lutut yang melindungi lutut seperti tempurung. Tulang kering dan tulang betisnya melindungi sisi depan dan sisi luar kaki bawahnya, dan berujung pada tulang-tulang jari yang melindungi jari-jari kaki. Tulang punggungnya menonjol melindungi garis punggung seperti spina.

Hange mengusap kacamatanya. "Titan Shifter," desisnya.

Seluruh rombongan berhenti.

Eren meneguk ludah. Gampang untuk mengenali ciri-ciri Titan Shifter –alias manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan. Biasanya Titan Shifter tidak punya kulit, hanya jaringan otot. Kadang-kadang mereka punya rambut sesuai warna saat berwujud manusia, dan ... otaknya jauh lebih cerdas daripada Titan lainnya. Mereka juga seringkali punya keistimewaan tersendiri ... seperti Titan Wanita yang bisa mengkristalkan otot dan tendonnya, Titan Armor yang memiliki zirah, atau Titan Kolosal yang besarnya amit-amit. Dan yang ini ... punya perisai yang barangkali bahkan lebih tangguh daripada perisai Titan Armor Reiner.

Sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, sang Titan Zirah Tulang mengaum sangat keras, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan menapakkan kaki maju perlahan ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Aaaahhhh...ini dia fic Shingeki no Kyojin terpanjang saya. Hahaha #plak. Have any questions? Or critics, maybe? Sori ya, Om Isayama, saya pinjem terusan cerita animanga Anda. Habis seru sih #plak again.

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics? No problem!**

* * *

><p><span>Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan<span>

**進撃の巨****人**

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**,**

**l**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<strong>

_JIYUU NO TSUBASA_ TELAH mencapai Dinding Maria dan menerobos masuk ke Distrik Shingashina, memaksa Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin mengenang kembali kejadian pahit nan mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa seperlima populasi manusia kala itu, tujuh tahun silam. Bayang-bayang kemenangan telah tiba di hadapan mereka, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa langkah kecil nan berarti lagi.

Akan tetapi bersamaan dengan terangnya cahaya harapan, bayangan kegelapan mulai menghantui mereka lagi. Sesosok Titan Shifter misterius yang tubuh tinggi besarnya dilapisi zirah murni dari tulang, menghadang perjalanan mereka dan mulai membuat mereka kebingungan …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger<strong>_

**PLUME II**

**For You, 2000 Years from Now**

* * *

><p>SOSOK SETINGGI DELAPAN BELAS METER BERBALUT ZIRAH DARI FOSFOR DAN KALSIUM sedang melejit dengan kecepatan puluhan kilometer perjam ke arahmu, sedangkan kau sendiri hanya bersenjatakan beberapa pedang dan seekor kuda cepat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?<p>

Bagi Eren Jaeger, pilihan itu pun masih kurang. Berubah menjadi Titan barangkali tidak termasuk opsi, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ingin menyaksikan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya diinjak-injak monster biadab itu sampai menjadi bubur.

Eren _tidak_ pernah berpikir dua kali ketika ingin menjadi Titan (kadang-kadang bahkan tidak berpikir samasekali, sih) dan begitu pula untuk yang satu ini.

_CRAK_

.

.

"_GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_

Sosok Rogue Titan setinggi lima belas meter lebih muncul begitu saja dari seorang manusia remaja. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar diterpa angin malam. Mata zamrudnya memancarkan aura membunuh seperti biasa, memandang penuh ancaman pada sosok Titan Zirah Tulang yang terus melaju tanpa peduli.

_DRAAKK!_

Mereka berdua bertumbukan. Titan Eren susah payah berusaha menahan laju Titan Zirah Tulang dengan menahan bahunya. Kepala mereka berbenturan, tapi Eren menguatkan tekadnya dan mengaum, memperlambat laju lawannya hingga berhenti samasekali, dan kemudian dengan gerakan judo dia membanting Titan Zirah Tulang ke tanah dengan suara berdebum yang hebat.

Eren menendang perut Titan Zirah Tulang yang tidak terlindungi, membuatnya terguling ke samping, tapi dengan cepat bisa menguasai keadaan. Ia bangkit dan mengelak dari tinju Eren, balas mencengkeram lengan lawannya dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Lindungi Eren!" Seru Komandan Erwin. "Levi! Hange! Mikasa!"

Ketiga sosok itu langsung menancapkan kait 3DMG mereka ke bahu sang Titan. Melesat bagai roket dan menghunus masing-masing sepasang pedang, mengincar bagian tengkuknya bersama-sama. Persetan dengan keselamatan 'manusia' yang mungkin ada dibalik sosok Titan Zirah Tulang, misi terbesar mereka sudah hampir berhasil ketika menjumpai pengganggu yang sangat tidak mereka harapkan.

_TRANG!_

_TRANG!_

_TRANG!_

"Sialan," gerutu Levi dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Perisai tulang lehernya melindungi tengkuk," desis Mikasa, "dan ini jauh lebih keras daripada milik Titan Armor Reiner."

Sang Titan memalingkan leher, menjumpai tiga lalat di dekatnya. Ia menggapai mereka dengan dua tangan bergantian, tapi kedua prajurit itu terlalu mahir dan gesit. Mikasa bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggores kuku sang Titan, sebelum dengan bengis menusukkan kaitnya tepat ke mata kiri Titan Zirah Tulang.

"_GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Titan itu meraung. Mikasa tidak menggubrisnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat, menanamkan dua bom besi diantara tulang rusuk si raksasa, dan menghindar cepat-cepat.

_DUAARRR!_

Dua ledakan mengguncang si raksasa, membuatnya limbung. Pecahan besi terbang ke segala arah, menancap di tulang-tulang si raksasa. Tepat setelah itu, Eren meninju ubun-ubun belakangnya keras-keras sehingga Titan Zirah Tulang itu jatuh dengan kepala membentur tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku senang kau menggunakan bom mesiu bubuk besi karyaku!" Seru Hange sambil mengacungkan dua jempol ke Mikasa. "Itu memang berguna, kan?"

"Terlalu banyak penghalang untuk pergerakan pedang," desis Levi. "Tubuh Titan itu punya pertahanan yang bagus. Satu-satunya bagian yang luas tanpa pelindung adalah perutnya."

"Jadi kenapa kita diam saja? Ayo bobol perutnya dan keluarkan jeroannya!" Seru Hange sambil melesat seperti biasa. Levi melirik Mikasa datar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membenturkan kepala mata empat itu ke tengkorak Titan Tulang setelah ini selesai."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk sekali dan mengikuti mayor eksentrik mereka.

Titan Eren dan Titan Zirah Tulang bergulat seru. Sayangnya, lawan mereka punya kelebihan sekarang dalam hal ukuran dan kemampuan. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil menyayat lengan atas kiri Titan Eren dengan kuku-kuku tulangnya dan menendang musuhnya, merengsek ke tanah dan membentur sebuah rumah hingga hancur. Bahkan dengan satu mata, dia masih bisa melakukannya.

Sang Titan mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah, tumit kirinya ditebas langsung oleh Levi. Si raksasa mengalihkan pandangan, tapi saat itu juga Mikasa menebas tumit kanannya, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh lagi.

"Hange!" Seru Levi. "Sebarkan bomnya!"

"Dengan-senang-hati-!" Seru Hange dengan penuh kegilaan sambil menebar selusin bom bubuk mesiu besi. Masing-masing punya kait yang cukup untuk menempelkan diri ke tubuh polos seorang Titan sampai berhari-hari jika dibutuhkan, dan ledakan mereka menyemburkan bubuk besi berbentuk kepingan tajam yang mampu melukai kulit Titan. Ledakan itu menyembur dalam area persegi panjang, jadi bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti pedang apabila dilempar tepat ke tengkuk target.

Ledakan membahana. Eren bangkit lagi dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ia menyeret Titan Zirah Tulang di kakinya dan membantingnya ke samping, kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara dan membantingnya lagi ke sisi yang lain. Ia tidak bisa menggigit atau memukul seperti biasanya karena zirah tulang akan membuat pukulan dan gigitannya hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Rupanya sekeping keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka.

Titan Zirah Tulang menyelubungi dirinya dengan asap, seperti bangkai Titan yang menguap. Kulitnya terbakar dan tulang-tulangnya meleleh, bersatu dengan udara kosong dan hilang begitu saja. Bukan hal yang aneh, sih, tapi tetap saja itu cara melarikan diri yang pengecut.

Eren terduduk, kelelahan terus-terusan mengangkat bobot mati seorang Titan berperisai tulang. Tubuhnya ikut menguap hingga tinggal menyisakan seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun berkulit tan yang terduduk sambil bernapas ngos-ngosan. Mikasa mendekatinya.

"Tadi itu ... apa?" Desis Eren terputus-putus. Mikasa menggeleng.

"Titan Shifter," jawab Mikasa. "Dia menghilang sebelum ada yang sempat melukai tengkuknya. Aku bisa memastikan dia berubah menjadi manusia dan menghilang dalam uap itu, kabur."

"Dia juga punya cukup kecerdasan untuk mengontrol seluruh tubuhnya dan bertarung," tambah Hange.

"Kemampuan bertarungnya cakap," kata Levi. "Dia terlihat berat, tapi kuat dan tangguh. Aku yakin dia menyerah hanya karena kalah jumlah. Jika dia terus gigih, kita bisa jadi pihak yang kalah. Perisai tulangnya lebih keras daripada Titan Armor. Itu bisa jadi juga lebih kuat daripada kepunyaan Titan Wanita yang bisa mengkristalkan tubuhnya.

"Yeah, itu sangat keras," timpal Eren. "Saat aku memukulnya, tanganku bisa saja yang hancur."

"Sudahlah," potong Komandan Erwin. "Sekarang saatnya kita meneruskan kembali misi yang tertunda. Ayo, Eren, Mikasa. Rumah kalian menunggu. Rahasia para Titan ... menunggu untuk dikuak ke dunia. Kita tinggal selangkah lagi, dan jika _dia_ cukup pandai, dia tidak akan memunculkan diri ke hadapan kita untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak di tengah malam dingin begini dengan peruntungan yang kecil," jelasnya panjang lebar.

.

.

.

_They are prey. And we are hunter._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Titan itu tidak ada disini.<p>

Ah, bodoh. Eren berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran sialan itu.

Entah kenapa, dia masih terbayang kejadian naas itu ketika melihat rumahnya, yang sebagian besar telah hancur ditimpa batu besar serpihan Dinding Maria. Masih segar ingatannya ketika ibunya berteriak-teriak menyuruh dia dan Mikasa lari bersama Paman Hannes selagi ibu mereka tertimpa reruntuhan rumah. Tangan-tangannya yang lecet kemerahan ... matanya yang tidak pernah luput dari airmata.

Darah.

Eren memejamkan mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Sialan," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Titan itu telah merenggut nyawa ibunya dan dia menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana tubuh manusia yang telah berpayah-payah melahirkan dan mengasuhnya sampai besar, kehilangan nyawa begitu saja. Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

_Menyaksikan itu dua kali._

Eren terhenyak. Ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Mikasa. Untunglah gadis itu sedang berbicara pada Mayor Hange.

Mikasa ... telah mengalami kejadian itu dua kali. Pertama untuk ibu kandungnya, yang dibunuh dengan kejam oleh sekelompok perampok penculik, dan yang kedua, ibu angkatnya sendiri. Itu jelas terlalu mengerikan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya gadis itu bersikeras melindungi Eren kapanpun dimanapun. Eren menyesal baru mengetahui itu sekarang. Setidaknya belum terlambat, kan?

Rumah mereka. Hanya beberapa belas meter di depan.

Laju kuda-kuda melambat. Derap mereka kian sepi hingga akhirnya berhenti samasekali. Masing-masing prajurit turun ke tanah berdebu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihiasi jejak sepatu atau telapak kaki manusia dengan peralatan lengkap. Polisi Militer ikut turun mengawal mereka.

"Tidak ada Titan," lapor salah satu anggota kepolisian, "kalaupun ada, mereka sedang dorman."

Komandan Erwin mengangguk. "Eren, apa batu besar itu menghalangi jalan ke ruang bawah tanahmu?"

Eren menggeleng. "Seingat saya tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat," timpal Jean.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia melirik Mikasa dan mengedipkan mata, mengulurkan lengan kanannya.

Gadis oriental itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senang hati.

Dada Mikasa terasa hangat. Dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa menusuk sekarang. Dia bisa saja melepaskan jaketnya, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Sudah begitu lama –seingatnya tujuh tahun lalu, ketika Mikasa diselamatkan Eren dan laki-laki itu memberikannya syal merah yang selalu melingkar di lehernya sampai sekarang. Waktu itu, Eren menggamit tangannya dan … apa yang dia katakan?

"_Ayo kita pulang ... ke rumah."_

"Eren," bisik Mikasa tertahan. Eren menoleh. Mikasa menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"_Kita pulang ... ke rumah."_

Mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca. Setelah mengalami peristiwa kehilangan ibu dua kali, serangan Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor, teror Titan Wanita, ancaman Polisi Militer, dan serangkaian masalah lainnya sampai serangan kejutan Titan Zirah Tulang, sepertinya airmata haru bukan sesuatu yang tepat. Tapi Eren mafhum akan itu. Mikasa memang _tidak pernah_ mengungkapkan perasannya di saat yang tepat. Seperti saat ... di padang rumput waktu itu, ketika Paman Hannes mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi mereka berdua untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapan Titan yang _sama_.

Laki-laki bermata zamrud itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menarik Mikasa hingga berjalan di sisinya, bersama memasuki rumah mereka yang sudah bobrok tertimpa batu raksasa dari dinding. Menyingkirkan balok-balok yang merintangi jalur, menendang kerikil.

Hingga akhirnya ... mereka menemukan sebuah palka kayu berbentuk segiempat, dengan panjang sisi satu meter. Eren membukanya, tapi rasanya seperti menarik seekor kuda yang mengamuk. Levi akhirnya maju dan mendongkrak palka itu dengan pedangnya.

Terlihat tangga kayu yang menurun ke bawah. Mereka berpandangan sesaat, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu satu persatu.

Akhirnya apa yang selama ini _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ impikan terlihat.

Pintu ruangan bawah tanah. Terletak sedikitnya empat meter dari permukaan, pintu itu tetap terlihat terawat walau terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun, barangkali hampir satu dekade. Pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, dikelilingi kusen beton yang tidak lekang dimakan waktu. Dan yang paling mereka perhatikan dari semua itu adalah ... gagang berikut lubang kuncinya.

Kenop pintu itu berbentuk bulat dengan lubang kunci kecil bercat emas. Hanya sebuah pintu, tapi ini membatasi rahasia besar para Titan dengan ketidaktahuan dan keluguan manusia dunia luar.

Mikasa tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi dia yakin seluruh manusia yang berada disitu –termasuk dirinya dan Eren, mengalami kenaikan intensitas detak jantung seketika. Mata mereka seolah menolak untuk berkedip, sekalipun malam telah mulai berganti menjadi dini hari. Eren berkeringat dingin. Mikasa meremas tangannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Lewat mata gelap Mikasa, Eren tahu sudah saatnya ia melakukannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik seragam kebanggaannya.

Kunci emas dengan pangkal berbentuk belah ketupat berrongga.

Ayahnya yang memberikannya kunci ini –meskipun Eren tidak tahu kapan –atau bagaimana.

Ayahnya. Ia melirik Historia, tapi gadis itu sedang menekuni lantai batu. Eren menelan ludah kecut, mengingat kenyataan paling pahit dalam hidupnya bahwa yang telah membunuh ayahnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk Mikasa. Sudah tujuh tahun benda kecil ini setia mengisi sakunya, bahkan tidak pernah hilang sekalipun dia berubah menjadi Titan atau bertarung terlalu bersemangat sampai merengsek-rengsek ke bebatuan atau padang rumput.

Tapi kini dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya.

Eren memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya tiga kali.

.

_CKLAK_

.

_Krriiiieeeeett ..._

Pintu terbuka sendiri.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Cuma ini?" Desis Levi. "Kelihatannya terlalu _mudah_."

"Malah bagus, kan," sahut Komandan Erwin. "Nah. Eren, Mikasa. Silakan ... kalian duluan masuk."

Eren meneguk ludah. Kira-kira apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu? Apakah puluhan buku tua setebal bantal yang memuat beragam informasi tentang Titan dan dunia luar seperti buku kepunyaan kakek Armin? Atau spesimen Titan istimewa yang bisa mereka telaah? Atau apa?

Mengerahkan segenap keberanian, Eren melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang bahkan lebih gelap daripada malam itu sendiri. Obor-obor menyala. Lampu minyak memandu mereka. Ruangan itu tidak sesempit yang mereka kira, dan isinya ...

Lumayan menjanjikan. Beberapa kardus besar yang sudah diliputi sarang laba-laba, dan ... bertumpuk-tumpuk buku setebal bantal. Eren melirik Armin yang mesem-mesem sendiri. Oh yeah, saatnya membaca deh.

"Hei!"

Seruan Jean sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendapati rivalnya itu sedang berdiri dengan seringai lebar sambil memegang ... sebuah foto dinding?

Jean menunjukkan foto itu ke teman-temannya dan menuding seorang bayi mungil yang sedang digendong seorang wanita yang bersanding dengan seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut panjang dan jas cokelat khasnya.

"Wah, Eren lucu juga saat masih bayi," ledek Connie.

"Tapi sekarang garangnya bukan main, deh," sambung Jean.

Eren mendengus. "Sudahlah. Kita kesini bukan untuk mencari itu."

"Wow," decak Sasha kagum. "Ayahmu punya meriam sebesar ini, Eren?"

Eren terhenyak. Objek yang disinari obor Sasha tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Itu meriam berwarna abu-abu gelap yang punya moncong tembak berukir, sumbu yang besar, dan ukurannya ... tiga kali lipat meriam normal yang biasa dipasang untuk melindungi dinding-dinding.

Komandan Erwin menyentuh hulu ledak meriam. "Ini digunakan lebih dari seabad yang lalu," kenangnya, "salah satu meriam pertama yang dirancang untuk membunuh Titan-Titan diatas 10 meter. Pelurunya menghasilkan kerusakan hebat, tapi model ini ditinggalkan karena tidak praktis dan sulit diarahkan. Darimana Grisha memperoleh ini ya?"

Ia menoleh ke pasukan yang ada di ruangan. "Semuanya, berpencar dan carilah apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Titan! Dalam bentuk buku, perkamen, sobekan kertas, atau apapun! Mulai!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ruangan itu dipenuhi suara. Sebagian besar benda yang ada disana usianya melebihi kadet-kadet yang mencari, bahkan ada yang usianya melebihi Komandan Erwin –termasuk meriam raksasa itu.

Jean membuka sebuah kardus besar dan menemukan selusin harpun. Connie menggeledah beberapa toples dan menjumpai bubuk mesiu. Sasha berharap-harap mendapatkan makanan –entah apalah itu, awetan atau sampel, tapi tentu saja dia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Historia memeriksa perkamen-perkamen, Ymir sibuk melihat foto-foto buram.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa lirih. Ia menunjukkan catatan perkamen yang ditemukannya. Tampak tulisan tangan samar yang masih bisa terbaca di lembar yang sudah kuning dan lapuk dimakan waktu itu.

.

_Empat Ratu memimpin dunia_

_Dapatkan kekuasaan dari manusia dan doa mereka_

_Namun kedua khianat, lepaskan diri dan sendirian atas kuasa_

_Ambil kendali di Selatan dan ubah semua menjadi raksasa_

_Besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua hingga binasa_

_Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga _

_Ketika dalam ketimpangan, hanya satu yang tersisa_

_Sang Pengendali adalah keturunannya_

_Kehancuran dan keselamatan ada padanya_

_Mati bersama dengan sia-sia_

_Atau berdiri tegak menentang bara _

_Dibawah murka sang pembawa cahaya_

.

Eren mengernyitkan dahi. "Larik-larik kuno," desisnya. "Seperti sebuah ramalan?"

Mikasa mengedikkan bahu. "Ayah seorang dokter, bukan peramal."

"Iya juga. Tapi ... apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Ini jelas bukan tulisan Ayah, kan. Pasti dia mengambilnya dari sesuatu ... mungkin perpustakaan atau temuan rahasia."

"Aku suka sesuatu yang rahasia," Armin mendadak ikut bicara –berada di belakang mereka. "Apapun yang kalian temukan, itu pasti bagus."

"Dan membingungkan," imbuh Eren. Dia menunjukkan perkamen itu pada laki-laki berambut pirang seleher yang langsung serius menelitinya. "Menurutmu apa ini? Kalau hanya sekedar puisi, aku curiga ada makna yang tersirat di dalamnya."

Armin menggeleng setelah membaca larik terakhir. "Ini _jelas_ bukan puisi," cicitnya. "Ini seperti cenayang. Ramalan atau apa. Tapi perlu banyak yang kita telaah dulu sebelum benar-benar mengerti. Baris pertama saja sudah bisa membuat kita pusing."

"Empat Ratu memimpin dunia," baca Eren. "Empat ratu? Kukira kita hanya mengenal raja –itupun cuma satu. Bagaimana bisa ada empat tanpa perselisihan?"

Mikasa terhenyak. Dia teringat mimpinya –baru sejam yang lalu, ketika dia berada di griya raksasa dengan singgasana-singgasana mahabesar, dan jumlahnya empat. Empat _**R**__atu_ ... ratu dengan R besar. Mungkin maksudnya ... Dewi? Mikasa masih mengingat nama mereka: Maria, Lenea, Rose, dan Shina.

"Komandan Erwin!" Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Sang komandan segera mendekat dibuntuti Levi dan Hange. "Kami menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Erwin mendekat dan memeriksa gulungan perkamen, membacanya pelan-pelan dengan agak keras supaya semua yang ada di ruangan sunyi itu bisa mendengar. Setelah selesai, ia mengusap dagunya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini berhubungan dengan ... para Titan?"

"Itu jelas berhubungan," jelas Armin. "Perhatikan larik-lariknya, komandan. _'Ambil kendali di Selatan dan ubah semua menjadi raksasa. Besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua hingga binasa. Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga'._ Saya tidak yakin sepenuhnya, tapi terjemahan itu cukup jelas: para Titan berasal dari Wilayah Selatan, kan? Mereka besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua manusia sampai binasa, mati. Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga ... itu mungkin Dinding Maria, Rose, dan Shina."

Jean menepuk bahu Armin. "Otakmu memang bisa diandalkan," pujinya.

"Otaknya saja?" Sambung Connie dengan wajah inosen. "Orangnya bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau kebalikannya," gerutu Jean, "kau bisa diandalkan, tapi otakmu tidak berguna."

"Hei!"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai puisi atau sastra apapun, tapi barangkali ini sumber informasi terlengkap yang kita punya untuk sekarang. Jika kita bisa menerjemahkannya seutuhnya, kita bisa memecahkan setidaknya lima puluh sampai enam puluh persen misteri Titan," lerai Levi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Erwin?"

Sang komandan hanya manggut-manggut. "Armin, usahakan cari arti dibalik kata-kata itu. Hange, bantu dia. Kalau saja larik-larik sastra aneh ini masih tidak bisa menjelaskan asal-usul Titan, mungkin saja dia bisa menjelaskan asal-usul berdirinya tiga dinding itu. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada ruginya kita menemukan tempat ini."

"Komandan Erwin," cetus Mikasa. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Mikasa berdehem untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Ia melirik Eren, dan saudara angkatnya itu memberi isyarat 'lakukan'.

Mikasa mengangkat satu alis. Dia bahkan belum bercerita pada siapa-siapa.

Eren membalas dengan mengangkat bahu. "Apapun yang berasal darimu ... kedengarannya pasti bagus."

"Baiklah," ucap Mikasa akhirnya. "Komandan Erwin, Mayor Hange. Le –_Kapten_ Rivaille," Mikasa memulai, walaupun bibirnya terasa berat saat harus menambahi kata Levi dengan embel-embel kapten. Cukup panggil nama saja sekalian kenapa sih?

"Saya tahu ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi ... entah bagaimana saya mengetahui apa yang dimaksud pada ramalan kuno ini ... lewat mimpi saya sebelum berangkat kemari."

Sunyi.

"Mimpi, ya?" Desis Erwin. Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Saya tidak begitu yakin," jawab Mikasa, "tapi garis besarnya, Empat Ratu disini hanya kiasan untuk dewi. Empat Dewi. Secara teknis, kita bisa mengenali itu dari gaya penulisan larik-larik ini. Empat Ratu –ratu dengan R besar, sedangkan kata-kata yang lain ditulis sebagaimana mestinya. Dan Empat Dewi itu adalah ... Maria, Lenea, Rose, dan Shina."

"Itu nama dinding-dinding kita kan?" Cetus Sasha. "Kecuali Lenea. Apa itu?"

"_Siapa_," koreksi Mikasa. "Lenea adalah dewi kedua dari empat. Dalam mimpi saya ... Lenea menentang Maria, Rose, dan Shina ketika mereka memutuskan untuk membantu umat manusia sebagai balasan atas doa-doa mereka. Lenea menentang dengan alasan mereka tetap kuat tanpa adanya doa-doa dari manusia, dan di akhir mimpi saya ... Dewi Lenea menciptakan sesuatu dari udara kosong. Saya samasekali tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi apa yang muncul adalah ..."

"Titan Kolosal."

"Oke," Levi mengomentari. "Jangan pernah percaya pada mimpi."

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya," dukung Eren. "Kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa seharusnya ada empat dinding yang berdiri, tapi hanya ada tiga dinding karena dewi kedua itu telah berkhianat."

"Bukan begitu, Eren," koreksi Armin. "Maksudku, aku juga menganggap mimpi Mikasa sekalipun kedengarannya memang klop dengan larik-larik misterius ini. Coba pikirkan, jika Dewi Lenea-lah yang menciptakan bangsa Titan, hanya karena dia membenci manusia, itu berarti ketiga dinding yang melindungi kita didirikan oleh tiga dewi sisanya sendiri; Maria, Rose, dan Shina. Mereka menamai dinding-dinding setinggi 50 meter ini dengan nama mereka sendiri. Hanya saja ... kita telah tahu bahwa Titan Kolosal yang menghancurkan Distrik Shingashina 7 tahun yang lalu dan Distrik Trost 2 tahun yang lalu adalah Bertholdt Fubar, anggota Pasukan Pelatihan Angkatan 104, kan? Di mimpi Mikasa, Titan Kolosal justru diciptakan sendiri oleh Dewi Lenea," urainya panjang lebar.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kejadian yang sama berlaku pada Titan Armor milik Reiner atau Titan Wanita milik Annie. Atau ..."

"Titan Penari-ku," sambung Ymir sambil bersedekap. "Atau Titan Rogue milik Eren?"

"Semua itu tidak akan bisa diusut lebih lanjut," sanggah Eren. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Titan tanpa kehilangan kewarasanku ... yah, setidaknya setelah aku bisa mengendalikannya sepenuhnya," jelasnya sambil melirik Ymir, yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yang jelas," simpul Armin. "Setidaknya kita telah tahu ada lima manusia yang merupakan Titan Shifter –manusia setengah Titan. Eren, Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt, dan Reiner."

"Kau melupakan Titan Zirah Tulang," cetus Hange. "Dia juga Titan Shifter."

Levi mendecih. "Darimana kau tahu pasti?"

"Hei, instingku kalau menyangkut Titan sudah mengalahkan siapapun," pamer Hange. "Ayo, tanyakan apa saja tentang Titan padaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah," lerai Erwin. "_Sementara_ kita anggap ada enam Titan Shifter."

Hange memeletkan lidah pada Levi.

"Dewi Lenea, ya?" Tukas Jean. "Aku penasaran dimana keempat dewi itu tinggal."

Mikasa dan Armin berpandangan.

"Dari mana lagi?" Armin balas bertanya. "Jelas-jelas sumber informasi perkamen ini dan mimpi Mikasa searah. Mereka bertempat tinggal di lokasi yang sama dengan lokasi kemunculan para Titan. Wilayah Selatan."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

**Terimakasih banyak ya bagi kalian yang menyempatkan review, fave, atau follow! Nih dia bab 2 udah kelar. Keempat dewi disinggung lagi bersama kelanjutan pertarungan Eren dengan si misterius, Titan Zirah Tulang. Akankah identitasnya terungkap? Apa tindakan Jiyuu no Tsubasa setelah mereka menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari umat manusia –ruang rahasia bawah tanah di rumah Eren? Nantikan kelanjutannya di bab tiga! **

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


End file.
